Ebony Power
by silverebony5
Summary: A figure with dark power and many secrets comes back to her brother Naruto. Her appearance will change the lives of Naruto and the gang, her own and her brothers. Eventual Yaoi and het: SasuNaru, NejiOc, GaaOc, ItaOc, etc. RandR! T for now might change.
1. Chapter 1

"**Blah"-** Kyuubi

'blah'- telepathy or talk in the abyss

Ebony Power

By: SilverEbony5

Ch. 1

Naruto stood in front of the Godaime's desk, shifting from foot to foot, eyes shifting nervously as she glared at him. The mission had been a success but with a lot more dangers and mishaps than should've been possible. He had just finished explaining what happened and feeling compelled to say something, said, "I swear, it wasn't the team's fault. This couldn't have been—"he stopped.

Something was… off. Naruto looked out towards the window at the sunset and felt a rumble. Something—no, _someone_ had come. Someone he knew very well.

'**It's her,'** came the rumbling voice of the Kyuubi. Over the years, the fox spirit had been merging with his host, until all that remained of him was his consciousness and visual body in a part of Naruto's mind. He prowled both in fox form and human form when he felt like it, and bonded to his host. Naruto had displayed miraculous and admirable signs of courage, strength, fortitude and a sense of light and general goodness that he once despised yet somehow longed for and grew to love. For he loved the young boy like his younger brother, or nephew, as though he were some sort of family and Naruto grew to came for him as well.

'Can it be?' asked the 19 year old ANBU, 'She's been gone so long,' he thought. His heart was pounding in his chest, hope arising. Was she really here?

'**Naruto-kun, check your diamond. Focus on it and if it's her, you'll know,'** Kyuubi said.

Naruto concentrated on descending to the sapphire level and hummed. The jewel pulsed and that power reacted in glowing lights to the pulsing in the direction of the forest. It was her!

Tsunade glared at Naruto for drifting off so quickly, before taking in his hopeful, yet worried look. She was startled as he suddenly turned to her.

"Gomen baa-chan! I've got to meet someone! Be back in a few!" he said and disappeared out the window before she could stop him. What the hell? She groaned, feeling a large headache coming on.

People could only watch as a blond blur raced to the forest and then mutter something about demons being able to come and go as they pleased, but he ignored them.

'Something's wrong' Naruto said, and Kyuubi growled an affirmative. He cautiously entered the forest, traveling in the direction of where he felt the pulse. What he saw made him freeze.

There was a huge crater in a clearing. He cautiously walked towards it, afraid to see what might be waiting for him. He gasped.

Inside were three bodies, two men mostly unhurt, but the woman, no, girl, inside was bleeding profusely and Naruto could tell, _feel_ how much damage there was to her. "Ebony!" he whispered, scrambling down. He made his way towards the bodies. The people in the crater were so foreign, despite the variety of people in Konoha. They had chocolate mocha skin, not common in the leaf village, and pitch black hair, though if examined closely enough, brown pigmentation could be seen.

They all were unconscious. "Shit, shit, shit!" Naruto muttered. He had to get Ebony to the hospital, no, Tsunade quickly, before she died. Making familiar hand seals, two bunshins appeared and he instructed them to carry the two men as he lifted the heavily injured, unhealthily light Ebony, cringing at her limpness and pallid color as he raced to the tower. In his arms lay the girl who had saved him, her heart starting to fail. Naruto rushed on.

"Tsunade-sama!" yelled Naruto, yelling the honorific to demand seriousness. She snapped to attention and gasped at the three unconscious forms he and his bunshins carried. "Tsunade, please! You have to help her!" Naruto was reduced to tears, the Kyuubi whispering soothing words to him in his mind, but he was still wrought with panic. He rubbed furiously at his eyes as he set the black-haired girl down. "The other two are just unconscious. Tsunade, please! She's dying," he ended in a whisper. And he was right.

Tsunade scanned the body in front of her: there were multiple cuts and deep wounds externally, but what was terrifying was the damage to her internal organs. Her heart was failing and she struggled to breathe. Tsunade looked at her body, unable to see the girl's chakra system like the Byakugan-users could, but something was really off. She couldn't sense any of the girl's chakra at all. The power that was supposed to be surrounding her internal organs was nonexistent. How this girl was alive was beyond her.

" Please, Tsunade, heal her. She's- she's my sister," choked out Naruto. Tsunade steeled herself for the gruesome process.

"I'll do what I can," she replied.

She pumped chakra into the girl's body, delicately healing the crushed veins and arteries, the deteriorating organs. But it wouldn't be enough, she thought. The damage was too extensive, but for Naruto, she would keep going.

Naruto and Kyuubi were praying, hoping. Why wasn't Ebony healing? With the help of Tsunade, Ebony should be fine, especially with the power the girl possessed. Why wasn't Ebony healing?!

'**She's not awake!**' cried Kyuubi. **'She's not conscious and isn't able to release the power to help with the healing process that only she should be able to do!' **

'She's probably in too much pain to be awake right now!' yelled Naruto. 'She's probably deep inside herself; I don't know if I'll be able to reach her!'

'**Well, she's got to wake up! Without her, she won't be able to heal herself!!!' **Kyuubi yelled frantically, and Naruto paled. Ignoring Tsunade's look, Naruto put his hands to Ebony's forehead and closed his eyes. He descended as far as he could into the depth of the Sapphire and called to Ebony, 'Ebony! Ebony! Come back! Ebony!' and a whirl of black crashed into him, trying to take him away and crush him, but he fought it. He growled and with Kyuubi's strength, propelled upward into consciousness, into his body and slammed Ebony's mind into hers.

Ebony awoke to mind-numbing pain, furious at Naruto's call, but also grateful. She could feel the state of her body and its deterioration, could feel the blonde woman doing her best to heal her. She whimpered.

"Ngh, ahhhh, ugh!!!!!!! Nari, it hurts!!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. She thrashed and screamed as the pain wracked her body in waves. She stared into the indigo orbs above her body, tears falling from his eyes.

"I know Ebony, I know. Shh, come on, please," he whispered. "I'm going to need you to heal yourself, ok, sweetie? Can you do that for me please?" he flinched at her pained scream, feeling only one one-hundredth of the agony she was feeling now as the pain traveled through the psychic threads between them and in the dark abyss. "Shh, Ebony. Please, please call your diamond and heal the body. If the body's healed, you'll live. Please," he begged.

Ebony gave a pained nod before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she arched her back in pain. She spiraled down into the darkness, gathering her power to the ebony diamond that held her strength and magic. Instantly, her cuts began to heal and her breathing was easier. Her pulse steadied and she began to heal. Dark, caressing power filled her body, helped by Tsunade and she healed to normal, the pain receding.

"Nari," she said, smiling tiredly. Then her eyes rolled at the back of her head and she fell into the comforting clutches of the darkness that called her.

Hey guys! It's Silverebony5. This is my first story so please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

'blah'- talk in the abyss

"**blah"-** Kyuubi

"blah"- regular

'Ebony,' something whispered. 'Wake up, little sister,' someone said. Ebony stirred, not fully conscious, stuck in the abyss of her mind, seeing the darkness swirling around her. She opened her eyes, fully awake in the black abyss, searching for the voice. There! She walked towards it.

'Darien?' she asked. Her older brother of nineteen, her blood brother held his hand out to her. She didn't take it. 'Darien, Darien, what's wrong?' She loved her brother dearly, but she had been isolated from him for much of her life; she was reluctant to take his hand.

'Ebony,' he said, extending his hand, 'Come with me,' he softly demanded.

'What's wrong?' she asked. Then she looked around. Wait, if she was in the abyss, where was her twin Jasper? 'Where's Jasper?' she asked, feeling dread coming over her.

'There's not much time left, little sister,' Darien said cryptically and seized her hand. Suddenly they were elsewhere in the darkness. There, lying on a stone plateau lay her twin brother, lying still, barely breathing. She gasped and ran towards him, only to be repelled by a barrier. She turned towards Darien.

'When you took us through the portal, though you took the brunt of the attack, both Jasper and I were knocked unconscious. I'm alright for the most part, but Jasper, he's unresponsive. He's falling deeper and deeper into himself and doesn't want to wake up. I think he's waiting for you,' he said, looking into her eyes. She looked shocked. 'Ebony, when you told Jasper of your powers and your strength, he didn't have time to process it. You just pulled us through the portal without warning and I think its set him off and spiraling deeper into himself,' he said.

'What do you mean?' she asked angrily. 'If he's so angry, why doesn't he tell me himself? There's no point in sulking inside!' she hissed, 'And how come you're not as pissed as he is?'

Darien raised an eyebrow. 'Though I didn't really _know_ about your powers, I _sensed_ it. Ebony, I've always known you were different from other girls,' he replied, eyes growing vague as though seeing something beyond her.

Sarcastically, she said, 'I'm sure you did,' and rolled her eyes. Honestly, her eldest brother was so weird sometimes.

Darien looked at her, his dark, almost pitch black eyes turning hazy, sending shivers down her spine, and she didn't really discredit him about possibly knowing about her. But in reality, she did know. If what he said was true, that could mean that Darien had caught a few of her thoughts and seen the dreams in the dark webs of the abyss. Knowing him, it was very possible he sensed it.

'You better confront him, little sister, before he's beyond even your reach.' Then he pushed her towards the stagnant body and felt a slight tingle as she passed through the barrier that Darien had helped weaken. She stumbled near the body as her vision began to fade and again, she was in another part of the infinite darkness, the caressing of the dark power around her where she had somehow descended into the black—no ebony—level. She felt a shiver go down her spine when she heard her twin's cold voice, whispering, 'Princess Ebony.'

"What the heck was that Naruto?!" Tsunade asked, exhausted from the extended chakra use. The body had started healing after Naruto had somehow woken her up from the comatose state. Tsunade shuddered at the tempting dark power that had overfilled her senses and swept past her chakra, healing the body in front of her eyes. That wasn't normal chakra, if it was chakra at all!

Naruto carried Ebony and then her brothers onto the few couches scattered in the Hokage's room. He touched Ebony's cheek tenderly, before looking to what he could only assume were her two brothers she had always talked about: Jasper and Darien. He sighed, turning to Tsunade. She raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Baachan, this is going to be tough to explain," he said, rubbing his temples. The Kyuubi rumbled in his mind. "What do you know about other worlds?" he asked.

"Other worlds?" questioned Tsunade, "Not much. All I know is that the underworld was for lost souls, and that there are demon realms, but that's the extent of my knowledge about them. I figured there were others, but it never really occurred to me…" she glanced at the three foreigners. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, they came from a place, a world fairly different from this one. It was an extraordinary place, filled with power different and a lot stronger than what we have here, but since Ebony grew up both here and there, oh and maybe a couple of other dimensions, she's adept at whatever ninja skills and other styles she's learned. Baachan," he paused, "I need you to instate these three as ninjas as soon as possible." He cut off her protests. "Trust me. These three are beyond our skills, and powers including me with Kyuubi." Her eyes widened comically. "Ebony told me, four years ago, that the day she came back, would be the start of something huge going in motion. She came back for a reason, and in order for her to be able to fulfill this reason, she and her brothers need to become ninja." He paused," then muttered, "or something like that."

'It's better if I don't try to understand this yet,' Tsunade mentally said. "So what's the story behind all of this?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto pondered, "I'm not allowed to tell you that yet. But I will, I promise when she's awake." He looked at Ebony tenderly and Tsunade complied, going back to her desk to just sit and stare blankly in front of her.

Ebony turned to see her twin brother standing behind her. Without warning, he threw a fist at her and she dodged automatically. They moved gracefully, though each punch, each kick was filled with anger and rage. Ebony dodged the kick to her stomach and the open palm strike to her ribcage that would've broken a few ribs. She attacked swiftly and precisely, speedily dodging each hit and throwing an attack at each opening he had.

'What the hell, Jasper? Stop it!' she yelled angrily, flipping back away from him. But he followed her and she was forced to continue somersaulting away from the furious lunges and kicks threatening to incapacitate her. She flipped back away from him again, but as she jumped, he rose with her and didn't hesitate to spin kick her away. Ebony twisted as quickly as she could, panting heavily as she rolled to her feet on the cold, black ground. She looked at Jasper, glowering at her coldly and she glared back. His eyes glittered a cold black, and she growled as she felt the depth of his power spiraling out to meet her.

'You want to play with me? Fine. Bring it brother,' she smirked angrily. She summoned her Ebony diamond, the power spiraling up to accompany her. This seemed to infuriate Jasper even more. He lashed out, black tendrils threatening to crush her as waves of dark power washed forward. She created a shield, blocking it and disappeared, appearing behind Jasper and trying to kick him in the back. He turned and blocked, disappearing into the darkness and appearing above her trying to slam her head in. The sound of his fist resounded through the empty darkness and Ebony felt cold fury wash over her.

Jasper was panting from the intensity of his emotions when he suddenly felt a chill in his bones. He looked at Ebony and was horrified to see when the darkness caressed her, moved along her body languidly as though they were intimate. It wasn't possible! It couldn't be possible!

He looked at her face and felt his pulse quicken at the look she had there. She was glaring fiercely and though he himself was enraged, it was nothing compared to the cold fury he felt radiating from his twin. Instead of the customary solid black color in her eyes, the color shifted, parts of the iris lightening and shifting to icy silver. It shook him to the core at how similar they truly were. Ebony had gone cold.

He rushed her, confident in his abilities to take her down. She looked at him coldly and without moving, the pure dark power, no, not pure ebony for there floated quicksilver spots within the wave, slammed into him and wrapped around him. He struggled against it, summoning his own dark power that too was not a pure ebony, but where there floated specks of the brightest gold in it, to counteract the somewhat darker, more powerful force that his sister yielded. It was no use.

Ebony was far gone by now. HOW DARE HE? HOW DARE HER OWN BROTHER, HER TWIN, ATTACK HER? She voiced her thoughts, 'How dare you?' she growled. 'You don't know what I've been through, brother. I thought you, of all people would've understood. After all, you are my twin. We're two peas in a pod, right?' she laughed bitterly, eyes cold.

'You aren't supposed to be here!' he yelled angrily. 'You're not supposed to have power! How dare_ I_? How dare _you_ for having power forbidden to you, for wielding the sacred diamonds exclusive only to men?!'

'Exclusive to men, my ass. You don't know, you ignorant fool, that there are people, men and women alike who wield power. And I,' she paused, 'am the most powerful of them all. I wear the Ebony diamond, dear brother,' she spat, 'Get over it.' She let him go, letting him sink to the ground and turned away from him.

He growled, 'You're not meant to have power, Princess. Wearing the Ebony distinguishes you as one of the most powerful mages. It's not meant for you.'

'Yeah? Well too bad, brother, I've had ever since you've had yours. If you had known the history of our people, you'd see that me having this diamond is so far beyond the realm of possibility. It was fate. If you could see that, you would know.'

'Isn't it too much, Princess?' he asked. 'Can you handle it?'

'What's with the formal royal titles, brother? Have we no names?' she countered.

'You didn't answer my question, sister,' he snarled. 'Are you able to handle it?'

'I've been handling this far longer than you have, dear brother.'

'It's customary to use formal titles when dealing with someone you don't know,' he said coldly.

Another dam broke in Ebony. 'Oh, and is it _my_ fault that you don't know _me_, big brother?' she asked, just as cold. Within the depths of her dark eyes, instead of gold lightning, like what Jasper's would show, icy silver bolts flashed around the iris. Her fury ran through her being as she continued, 'It's not _my_ fault you never bothered to play with me. It's not _my_ fault you hardly spoke a word with me,' her fists clenched, 'It's all _your_ fault!' she hissed, the silver in her eyes glowing brighter.

He glared, but didn't dignify her accusation with an answer. 'We were so close before, Jasper,' she whispered, her eyes sad. 'But after you had acquired your Ebony diamond, you suddenly didn't have time to be with me anymore, your sister, heck, your twin sister.' She turned around and continued talking. 'All you had time for was training, fighting, and learning. At first, it wasn't that bad, I mean, I understood. But then when I needed you most, you weren't there," she whispered, tears threatening to spill. But she refused to show him such tears.

'What are you talking about?' he asked harshly.

Ebony wiped her tears away and said, 'On the day you got your diamond, so did I. I was very excited and I tried to tell you, but father, he—" she bit her lip, trying to calm down, "he wouldn't let me come near you, for fear that I would weaken you. WE were young and so easily influenced by him at that time and so you grew further away as I watched. At first, mother was there to help me. The clan she came from had women fighters who wielded the diamonds, instead of me, like father's clan that was prominently male power. She wielded the red diamond, and she helped shield me and train me in the basics." Then she looked at Jasper's conflicting gaze. "But when she died, I was all alone, and not even you could reach me."

Jasper was reeling from the new info. Was it really possible that more females wielded diamonds?

Ebony's voice shook him out of his reverie, but mostly because of the emotionless tone she had adopted. "Brother, you've known what it's like to be somewhat shunned and feared, right?" she looked at him, eyes unfocused, "When mom died, I though it was time to tell father of my inheritance. A month after her death, I went into his office." She turned away, eyes glazed.

Then in the darkness surrounding them, images flashed before his eyes spun out like a movie. He watched as a four-year old Ebony knocked on the king's door.

"Father?" she asked, "may I come in?"

"Yes, daughter, what is it? Quickly, now, I have a lot of work to do," he said. Jasper watched and heard the annoyed tone in his voice.

"Father, I have something to show you," she said, partially happy, very anxious. "You know how big brothers Darien and Jasper each wield diamonds?" he nodded and she smiled brightly, "Well, I have one too!" she said, summoning it for him to see. She was smiling proudly, eyes squinting as she held a diamond darker than he'd ever seen before, save one person. His blood froze in his veins at the staggering power his daughter—his daughter—had and felt the irrational urge to cry.

He suddenly seized her, grabbing her by the shoulders, yelling, "Where did you get this?" his face contorted in anger. The little girl shook in shock at the vehemence in his voice. She gasped in pain at the smack of his hand against her cheek, her eyes tearing up.

"Father? What's wrong? What are you doing?" she whispered, scared at the dead look in his eyes. She backed away from him slowly as he advanced towards her. "Father, Father stop! You're scaring me!" she choked out. Anger flared in his eyes. He suddenly grabbed her by the throat and she clawed at him, remembering phrases people had whispered about him: _"ruthless man, but brilliant"; "he has no heart in the battlefield"; "open-minded about most things except that which concerns females"._

He tightened his hold on her throat and watched with morbid fascination as she struggled for air. "You're an _abomination_, did you know that Ebony? I'm sorry, Princess, but you can't be made to live. No girl can ever wield power or a diamond; no girl ever will," he hissed. Looking resolute, the powerful king called in his dagger, pulsing with the Blood Red Diamond and he whispered, "Good bye, little daughter," and he raised his dagger high. Ebony closed her eyes in fear, waiting for the blade, but in her fear, in her emotions, her magic responded. Just as the blade was descending, an invisible force pulsing with the Black—no, Ebony—power, prevented the dagger from completing its course. The staggering power made the king drop the dagger and he looked at Ebony with something akin to fear and terror. She crouched away from him, fearful as the dark power caressed her and beckoned her. It responded to her needs and as the king looked into her eyes, the Black rushed in to crush him and take him away from the physical world.

'What did you do to him?' whispered Jasper.

'At the time, I was so scared. I couldn't control my emotions at all and my power responded to that. I just wanted to make him sleep,' she answered back, hugging herself. 'I couldn't kill him, so while he slept, I slipped past his inner barriers and picked out the memories of this encounter and replaced them with fake ones, so that nothing would be amiss. So no one knew; well most people didn't know, but I think Darien always suspected,' she smiled a little, ' And mother knew.'

'Why didn't you tell us?' Jasper asked, gaze heated. He looked at his younger twin, not understanding her, though she was essentially a part of him.

'What was I supposed to say, huh, Jasper? Tell you I had powers? That I was as strong as you, if not stronger? How would you have responded to that?' she asked testily.

Images started rushing through the darkness again. This time it was when both of them were younger.

A three-year old Ebony ran to her twin and chirped, "Jasper! Do you wanna play hide and seek?!" she looked happy. "You too, big brother," she said to seven year old Darien. The two boys looked to their father who looked at Ebony with annoyance and exasperation. He shook his head. "I'm sorry Ebony, but your brothers have to start their training," he said and Ebony looked downcast. She watched with sad eyes as her brothers walked farther away.

So here's a new chapter. I'm kinda new so reviews and even flames can help me become a better writer. Hope you like this! Ideas are welcome!

-Silverebony5


End file.
